Perfect Two
by ms unpredictable2000
Summary: The day I first met Spencer Reid I knew that he was a trustworthy person. But I was still scared to trust him then there was this voice saying that I could trust him so I did & turned out to be the best decision I'd ever made. R&R. Spencer R./OC. There's going to plenty of fluff which leads to humor & maybe Spencer with striaght hair. To know you'll have to read it.
1. Round & Round

Perfect Two

_Hello new little foltlowers. I've decided to a Criminal Minds fic. Now this is my first one so not to much critism please. Anyways I hope you enjoy it.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own CM or any of the characters but I do own Tori & Tim_

* * *

I knew that Uncle Tim had called in the FBI or at least the Behavioral Analysis Unit. He didn't know I knew though. As much as I hated the fact of them being here. I knew that could they get this man, who took my family from me, off the street. "Tori, can I talk to in my office?" Tim asked. "I already know what gonna say so no. You gonna tell me that the FBI's BAU team is coming." I said. "The things you find out. Without anyone knowing is beyond amazing." He said. I gave him a small smile. "And Tori I want you to take some of their guys up to the crime scene. You are the only one with a key." Uncle Tim added. "Kk." I said.

1 hour later

I sat at Officer's Lipton's desk spinning around aimlessly in his chair. I kept spinning 'round & round. Hey that's a song. I didn't want to stop spinning it was fun & dizzying, but mostly fun. "Tori. Tori. Tori. Tori!" Uncle Tim said. I jumped when he yelled which made the chair fall backwards. My head slammed against the floor. I laid there for a minute waiting for everything to stop spinning. "Tori, are you okay?" Tim asked frantically. "Yeah fine. Why do you have 3 heads?" I said. When everything was straight I stood up. I noticed the BAU team looking at me. Some trying not to laugh & others laughing silently. I smiled sweetly at the team. "It's alright if you laugh I don't really care." I told them. There was a minute or two of silence. Before the man in charge (at least I'm guessing was) said something. "This is my team. JJ, Agent Prentiss, Agent Morgan, Agent Rossi, & Dr. Reid, this our technical analysis Penelope Garcia, & I'm Agent Hotchner." Hotch said. It was easier to say & think. "I'm Detective Tim Austin & this is my niece Tori." Uncle Tim said. "Well I would like to send Agent Morgan & Dr. Reid to look around the crime scene, but we don't exactly no where it is." Hotch said. "Not a problem. I know where it is & I have the key so I can take 'em. Oh you can set up over at the inn it's just a couple of blocks over." I said. I flashed Uncle Tim a triumphant smile before dancing outside.

Spencer's POV

I watched Detective Tim's niece. She was a beautiful girl, just like an angel. I was surprised when she offered to take us there & then I fought off a smile as she told the rest of the team where they could set up. I noticed her uncle glare at her as she flashed him what seemed like a triumphant smile before dancing out the door. I knew this also changed Hotch's plan which meant that Morgan & I would have to talk to Tori instead of Emily. I turned & went out the door with Morgan on my heels. Tori stood out there waiting for us. Morgan walked past us & climbed into the SUV. I quickly climbed into the front seat as Tori hopped into the backseat. "Tori do you mind if I ask you a few questions about what happened?" Morgan asked.

Tori's POV

"Sure, but I can tell you I won't be much help. I wasn't here when it happened. I came back a couple days after it happened." I said. "You don't seemed bothered by the fact that your brother & sister are gone." Reid said. "My uncle said the same thing when he first told me what happened & of course I knew he was right in a way. It really did bother me in fact it terrified me. I don't know if my uncle mentioned anything about me when he talked to JJ on the phone, but I learned that if I ever cried or even looked like something really bothered me, I learned that I would get hurt in some way. So I stopped letting people see what I really felt & I guess I've never really let in see what I really felt after that even after it stopped." I said. "So your it's almost like your fearless." Morgan said. "No, nothing like that. When you say someone is fearless you mean their completely unafraid. But to me that's not fearless." I said a smile playing around my lips. "Turn here." "Well that is what it means. But I'm curious to hear what you think a fearless person is." Reid said. "Okay. To me, fearless isn't the absence of fear. It's not be completely unafraid. To be fearless is to have fears. Lots of them. To me, a fearless person in spite of the things that scare them. And that's the kinda fearless I am. Because I'm am scared terrified actually, but I don't let that fear overcome me & keep me from living my life. I live despite the fact that I'm terrified." I said. We pulled into the drive then & I hopped out as soon the car stopped.

* * *

_So do tell me if you like please in the review down at the bottom please please please. It would be very welcome. ~ms. unpredictable2000_


	2. Straight Hair

Perfect Two

__**Hello peoples here's another part to my stroy. I really hope you enjoy it.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own CM but if I did Spencer would already have a girlfriend.  
One more thing here's a few songs I think you should listen to while reading this.  
Perfect Two by Auburn  
Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield (btw this is the song Tori was listenin to)  
Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Aparatus  
Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat  
That's it for now but with each chapter I'll have a different songs some might be the same but others will be different.**

* * *

Tori's POV

I was bored. I had absolutely nothing to do. Uncle Tim was making me stay home today. The radio was playing 'We Are Young' but it was almost over. Then one of my favorite songs came on. I turned it up & sang along while dancing aimlessly around the living room.

Spencer's POV

I'd just pulled into Tori's drive. I was about to knock when I heard singing I went to the window. To see Tori dancing around the living room singing. I couldn't help but smile. I listened to her voice & the words she sang. "Feel the rain on your skin no one else can feel it for you live your life with arms wide open…." I wasn't sure what the words meant exactly, but I knew they must mean something to her.

Tori's POV

When my song finished I noticed a familiar figure standing in the window & that figure was the one & only Spencer Reid. I hurried to open the door. Before I realized what I was doing I'd pulled him into a hug. He didn't object he just hugged me back. With Spence holding me I felt protected, safe, & worriless for once in my life. He pulled away to soon for my liking.

**2 Hours Later **

I'd been sitting here for 15 min. contemplating on what to do. And then I got the perfect idea & that was to straighten Spence's hair. Not that I didn't like his the way it was. Honestly I loved it & I loved even more when he ran his long bony fingers through it cause it made all messy which in my opinion made him look sexy. I jumped off the couch & ran to get my straightner . I grabbed it & danced back to Mr. Gorgeous on the couch. I plugged it in & turned it on . "What are doing?" Spence asked curiously. "I'm going to straighten your hair." I said innocently. He looked worried but didn't object. 10 minutes later he sat on my couch with straight hair, but it bothered me so I took my hand and made it messy. "There perfect." I said joyfully. I liked him with messy straight hair, but I have to admit he looked way sexier with his curls. I watched as he went to go look in the mirror. I found myself staring at his ass as he walked & I mentally scolded myself.

* * *

**Did you like if you did tell me in the review. & i told you Spencer would have straight hair. a review would be very welcome. ~ms. unpredictable2000**


	3. I Promise

Perfect Two

_Hello my little followers. I hope you've enjoyed my story so far & if you haven't well I'm sorry for your loss of time. Maybe for you it will get better. But anyways here is a 3rd chapter to the best story ever.  
DSICLAIMER: I do not own CM or any for the characters well maybe I do own Tori & Uncle Tim.  
Smile by Uncle Cracker  
Cinderella by Tata Young  
Believe In Me by Demi Lovato  
Perfect Two by Auburn  
Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Aparatus  
_

* * *

I was annoyed with Uncle Tim he told me I was safer in my own house considering the fact that our unsub was in fact after me, he said it was safer for me to stay home. Even when I did get to out I always had to have one of the FBI agents with me for safety precautions. It pissed me off. I hated having to stay inside all the time. Uncle Tim had asked Spence to stay with me. So right now he was here almost all the time since he was after all staying in one of spare bedrooms to keep me safe. I stormed up to room & slammed the door. I threw myself onto my bed grabbing a pillow I screamed into it. I sat up feeling a little better. I looked around my room. There was my bookshelf which had all of my books which I was positive I'd read every single of the books half-a-million times. There was laptop which didn't interest me either. There was my paints & canvases but I didn't interest me. And then I saw my beautiful (well beautiful to me) camera. I hopped up & grabbed. I opened up the back & loaded some film into it. I knew exactly what I was going to do the problem was convincing Spence to come with me. I danced downstairs smiling brightly as I dropped down onto the couch next to Spence. He seemed preoccupied by a show he was watching. I think it was Star Wars or was it Star Trek. I didn't know & I really didn't care. I just wanted to get out of the house. I was bored outta my mind. "Spence." I said poking his arm. He didn't do anything he just kept on watching the show. I poked him a few more times & he still ignored me. "Aaaaarggh!" I said angrily. I stood up & stormed towards the stairs. "Tori are you okay?" Spence asked worriedly. "No I'm not okay matter of fact I'm pissed off. Cause I have to be caged up inside all day & all night. I never get go outside any more & even when I do I have to have supervision like I'm 2 instead of 22. I'm pretty sure you would not be okay. If it were you that all of this was happening to." I said angrily. With that I stormed upstairs slamming my door twice as hard as I had before. I jumped when I heard a couple of pictures crash to floor out in the hallway. I threw my camera onto my bed & locked my bedroom door. Then I grabbed a pillow smashed my face into it & screamed bloody freakin murder until I thought I was about to pass out.

Spencer's POV

I watched Tori as she stormed up the stairs. I had to fight back a smile. She was beyond cute when she was angry. I jumped when I heard a door slam & moaned when I heard something crash to ground. I flipped the TV off & went to go see what fell. I reached the top of the stairs & noticed two pictures on the ground. Thankfully they were still in one piece. I wasn't sure how hard she'd slammed the door but at least it wasn't hard to break anything. I hung the pictures back up & then my phone rang. "Hello?" I said. "Spence we need you to come down here real quick." JJ said. I looked towards Tori's closed door. "Sorry I can't I'm busy." I said. "Is Tori causing you trouble? Cause if she is you know you can let Morgan take over watching her right?" JJ said. Of course she would know it was Tori. "No it's fine I've got it." I said. "Are you sure you can keep this up Spence? You knew she was gonna be a handful. You know that you don't have to pretend everything is okay right?" JJ said warily. "I can keep it up. She's not as bad as you'd like to believe. And I'm not pretending I really do have everything under control." I said. I hung up & walked over to Tori's door. "Tori let me in." I said. "Go away!" She yelled her voice cracked. Great she's _crying_ now what am I supposed to do?

Tori's POV

I listened as Spence struggled to get the door unlocked. I hadn't meant to just lose it like that. But I guess of this really was starting to get to me now. I didn't know what to do any more I was terrified. Sometimes I wondered if I should just hand myself over to the unsub. Because at times I felt like maybe that was the only way to end all of this. To make all of it go away I just couldn't take it. I was scared to death that one day when no one was around that he would come for me & end my life. I just want it all to end. I want to go away. I just wanna go to the way my life was before all of this mess. I was scared, but I want to go away. I'm terrified of losing my life but here I sit thinking that I should just let him end. What's wrong with why do I want to end my life so bad? I have people that love me & it's not like I have no one left cause I know there's still Uncle Tim & then there's Spence I don't when it happened but at some point I fell in love with him & I trusted him more than anyone else. So why did I want to end my life when I had two people I deeply cared about? The door opened & Spence stood there in all of his tall glory. I tried to smile, but I burst into another round of tears. Spence rushed over & sat down beside pulling me into his lap. I cried into his chest. He just sat there rubbing my back telling it was gonna be okay. "But what if it's not? Then what?" I mumbled. Spence looked me straight in the eye. "I promise you everything will be okay. We will not let him hurt you anymore than he already has. I'll protect & keep you safe from harm I promise." He said sincerely. I smiled & hugged him. He hugged me back tightly.

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And you know if you did go ahead tell me in the review. Oh yeah btw Perfect Two by Auburn is the one song that will constantly be there because after all the story is named after the song. And Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Aparatus will be there alot to._


	4. Kidnapped

Perfect Two

**Hi my little angels. I trust you've enjoyed the story so far. Of course you have well here is the almighty 4th chapter now this takes place about 5 hours after Spence comforts Tori. Anyways I really do hope your enjoying my story. I know one person is & I'd like to thank ladyanatonks for her positive review of my beautiful 2nd chapter.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own CM or the BAU, but I do happily own Tori & Uncle Tim**

Perfect Two by Auburn  
Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Aparatus  
The Only Exception by Paramore  
Fireflies by Owl City  
Chasing Cars by Owl City  


* * *

"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry & curse at the wind. He broke his own heart & I watched as he tried to reassemble it. And my mama swore that she would never let herself forget. And that was the day I promised I'd sing if did not exist. But you are the only exception, you are the only exception…." I couldn't get that song outta my head. Some of it was true. I'm mean Spence was the only exception. He seemed to the only person that could gain access to me past my walls that I'd put up to block people out. I let him though I knew he would eventually get past my walls to see what all I was hiding. And he was the only exception cause I'd sworn to myself I wouldn't never let anyone see what I hid behind my walls, but for him a made the exception of letting him see. Cause somehow I knew that as fragile as I really was somehow I knew he wouldn't hurt me I knew that he would shelter me from harm. I yawned & fought my eyelids that were trying to close & I was losing that fight. Spence sat there watching me fighting off a smile. Cause he could tell I was about to fall asleep but I refused to let myself go to sleep & somehow to him it was amusing. I walked over to

the movie cabinet to find a movie to watch. And I decided to watch 27 dresses. I put it on & about halfway through I fell asleep on Spence's shoulder.

Spencer's POV

Tori had put on a movie only to fall asleep on me halfway through it. I didn't want move cause I was afraid I might wake her up & that was I didn't want to do. Cause she looked so peaceful & she needed sleep. The doorbell buzzed & carefully laid Tori down on the couch. And hurried to get the door only to find Morgan standing there. "Morgan what are you doing here?" I asked. "You act like it's a bad thing. JJ said that you were having some trouble with Tori earlier." Morgan said. I told her that I had everything under control & that there was no need for Morgan to come. "I wasn't having trouble with Tori. She just got mad that she had to be "caged up inside all day" as she put it." I said. Morgan looked suspicious. "Well if that's true then where is she now?" He asked. "Asleep on the couch." I said stepping aside. He saw her asleep on the couch & seemed to believe that I'd gotten the little mishap handled. "I don't think she even looked that peaceful when we first met her." Morgan said quietly. "Me either." I said. Morgan left a few minutes later & I turned the TV off & then carried Tori up to her room.

**3 hours later**

At 2:00 am

Tori's POV

I shot up in my bed realizing that I was perfectly fine & still in my house. I laid back down & tried to go back to sleep. I tossed & turned for about half an hour before I finally came to the conclusion that I wasn't gonna get back to sleep. I quietly slipped downstairs & outside onto the front porch. I sat on the front porch swing just staring up at the stars. They seemed to twinkle brighter tonight than any other night. The front door opened & Spence walked out. He joined me on the swing. "Couldn't sleep either?" I asked. "No I can't seem to stop thinking about what's gonna happen if we can't catch this unsub." Spence said. "But anyways why are you out here?" "A nightmare." I whispered. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked. I shook my head & shivered. Even thinking about it sent chills down my back. His arm instinctively wrapped around me. I cuddled into his side. "Spence what would you do if this guy got me?" I asked. He looked down at me. "I wouldn't sleep until I knew you were alive & then I'd find you & bring you home." Spence said seriously. His hazel eyes burned earnestly. He leaned down & my eyes slid close as his lips met mine. And in that moment I knew that he truly loved me for me. "Looks like we have some lovebirds." A man said sarcastically. Spence whispered into my ear, "Tori, I'm gonna distract him & I want you to run as fast as you can to get the others. Don't stop for anything." He jumped up & knocked the guy in the jaw hard. I was on my feet & running as fast as my legs would carry me towards the inn. I'd almost reached it when to strong arms caught me around my waist pulling me back. I opened my mouth & screamed bloody murder before a strong clamped over my mouth & dragged me away.

3rd person POV

Morgan was almost asleep when he heard an earsplitting scream come from outside. He jumped up grabbing his gun. He walked out to find Rossi & Hotch heading outside too. "She we get JJ & Emily?" Morgan asked. "No, I don't think it'll be necessary." Hotch answered. They all three walked outside to find nothing but deathly silence. "Something's not right. Morgan go check on Reid & make sure Tori's still with him. Rossi get Detective Austin on the phone. I'm going to get the girls." Hotch said disappearing back inside.

Spencer's POV

I woke up to a sharp pain in the back of my head. I sat up looking for Tori & the team but no one was there except for Morgan who'd just walked up. "Where's Tori?" He asked. "You mean she's not with you guys?" I said wincing when I touched the sore spot. "No, she's supposed to be with you." Morgan said. "He came here for her I tried to fight him off while she ran to go get you guys. I kept him distracted for a while & then he knocked me out." I said wincing again. "Dammitt!" Morgan cussed. "She was the one that screamed & I didn't get out there fast enough."

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Looks like our unsub got Tori. I bet your wondering if Spence will stay true to what he said. Well you'll just have to keep on reading to find out. Don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter in the review down at the bottom. I know that not of the songs at the top have anything to do with the chapter, but I'm tired & I don't feel like wrackin my brain to find ones that fit. But anyways Perfect Two & Your Guardian Angel are the theme songs for this story. So night I'll give you more chapters tomorrow. ~ms. unpredictable2000 **


	5. Don't Look Back

Perfect Two

**Alrighty here is yet another chapter from the awesome & almighty me. Okay I don't about all of you, but I do know that one of my little followers thinks some parts of the story are bit rushed. But actually my chapters have jumped alotta time sometimes. So uh yeah by the time of the last chapter when are amazing Spencer Reid gets up the courage to kiss our angel Tori it's been about a month since she first met him. So anyways here is the 5th chapter. It's kinda short but I hope you like it just as well as the others.  
DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own CM  
Perfect Two by Auburn  
Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Aparatus  
Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan (somehow to me this kinda seemed to fit)  
Secrets by One Republic  
Blown Away by Carrie Underwood (I know it's not really whats going on in the chapter)  
**

* * *

Tori's POV

I woke up on a stone cold floor. I freaked out it was dark & I didn't know where I was. When the events of came rushing back to me. Spence trying to fight him off. I was running as fast I could, but it wasn't fast enough. Cause he got me. He'd put me into the back seat of a Monte Carlo. Then that's where everything goes blank after that I don't remember a thing. I stood up & walked along the wall until I came to a door. I stared banging on it screaming for someone to let me out. "It's not gonna work." A girl said. I turned around looking for the speaker my eyes were slowing adjusting to the darkness. I noticed a girl sitting in the corner. "No one can hear you. It's soundproof. Believe I tried that when he first brought me here. But no one came." She said. "How long have you been here?" I asked curiously. "2 or 3 weeks." She answered. "Your Taylor Mason aren't you?" I said. "Yeah but how'd you know that?" She said surprised. "My uncle is the one that's looking into your disappearance with the FBI assisting him. Taylor I need you to trust me. Next time he comes I'm going to distract him & I want you to run without one backwards glance. Don't you dare try to come back for me at all. You will run to safety." I said fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. "I can't leave you behind I'll stay here & help fight him off & then we can leave together." Taylor said. I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks. "Taylor, you are NOT going to help me. You are going to leave here without me. Don't even try to come back for me. Taylor the things that he does to girls like you is the worst thing ever & I can't let you suffer through that like the rest of the girls. You are going to run away from here without one backwards glance." I said.

**1 hour later**

The door opened & I walked over to him. "Hello." I said. "Hey there sweetheart." He said. He did not just call me sweet heart. I pulled my fist back & hit him right smack in the jaw. He stumbled back a bit before lunging at me. I swung around kicking him in the back of the head knocking him to the ground. Taylor jumped up & dashed out the door. Without one backwards glance. He climbed to his feet again lunging at me once more. He tried to hit me but I jumped at of his way. Our little "dance" went on for about 30 minutes. Before he finally managed to get a hold of me. And he let all of hell loose. Before he left. I fell to the ground as the door closed & the tears flowed like a waterfall.

* * *

**So I hoped you liked it. Like I said at the top with Blown Away I know it doesn't really go with whats goin on in this chapter, but it kinda gives you an insight into her past. And btw I don't know if I made it clear but this is Texas a small town in Texas called Hallsville. So yeah that's where Tori grew up & she only left to go to college but so yeah it's kinda like her father was what the song says & the really was no twister her parents were killed in a car wreck graces of her father who was drunk & driving. Anyways don't forget to review it's at the bottom. ~ms. unpredictable2000**


	6. It's Not Your Fault

Perfect Two

**Hello my beautiful little followers. I'm pretty sure you're enjoying the story if your reading this & if your not well that's your fault. Anyways here is the awesome 6th chapter of Perfect Two. I know you love me. In the last chapter we remember that Tori helped the scared 16 year old Taylor Mason escape. Well in this chapter we see the gorgeous Spencer Reid's reaction to that & we also see that he is {Spoiler Alert} blaming himself for her getting kidnapped. Anyways enjoy.  
Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Aparatus  
Perfect Two by Auburn  
Hero by Sterling Knight  
I won't Give Up by Jason Mraz  
Indestructible by Britt Nicole  
**

* * *

Spencer's POV

It was my fault that she was kidnapped. If I'd just held him off two more minutes. Tori would be safe & he would be sitting in a jail cell. It's all my fault. "What's wrong Spencey?" Garcia asked. I shifted awkwardly I didn't want to really talk about it, but I knew she would listen. "I let him get her. It's my fault she's missing. If I'd only held him off a little longer Tori would be safe." I said shifting again. "It's not yours or Morgan's fault. We all know you to did what you could. Especially you Spencey you protected her. You fought for her long enough so that when he take her. She was close enough to here so that when she screamed Morgan, Rossi, & Hotch heard her. Don't blame yourself. We all knew it was gonna happen & tried to prevent, but I guess fate had a different plan." Garcia said smiling. "You'll find her & bring her back alive." I gave her a small smile. I really hoped she was right. The door flew open & in walked Detective Austin with Taylor Mason behind him. "Taylor, but how is that….." Morgan trailed off. "She told me to run without looking back. I told her I wouldn't leave without her, but she said I needed to run as far away as I could. Cause I didn't need to suffer like the other girls did. When he came she got his attention. He called her "sweetheart" & she slugged in the jaw. He ran stumbled & then lunged at her. She swung around kicking on the back of the head knocking him to the ground. And that's when I left. I did like she said I didn't look back I just ran." Taylor said. She fought him! I knew that if we didn't find her soon that wouldn't see her alive again.

**1 hour later**

"What I still don't get is why she tried to fight him?" Emily said. "Tori knows what those girls suffered through & she knows her little sister suffered through that to. I know she didn't want Taylor to suffer because of this man. And anyways she knows how to fight. She probably hurt him more than he hurt her. You'd be surprised at how strong she actually is." Detective Austin said.

Tori's POV

The door opened & he walked in. I stood up not sure what he was about to do, but I was determined to get outta here alive. "Hello again darlin." He said. I kicked him in the balls & he doubled over in pain. He really needed to stop with the nicknames. I dashed out the positive I was going to make it this time, but then another came outta nowhere & grabbed me. Using his hand to cover my mouth. He carried me back to the room. He threw me on the floor & pulled his partner from the ground & left. I sat there on the ground praying that I would make it alive. Then I thought about last night & what Spence about not sleeping until he found me alive. I found myself with a small smile on my face while tears ran down my face. "Spence please be my hero. Save me from this. I love you." I whispered.

* * *

**So did you like? Well tell me in the review. Anyways there's not much else to say so bye. ~ms. unpredictable2000**


	7. Louisiana

Perfect Two

_Hello my little pretties. I know that you've all enjoyed the story so far or at least I hoped you did. Well here is the amazing 7th chapter. It's a little short, but short isn't a bad thing. Now this is kinda a little insight into what the gorgeous Spencer Reid feels about our angel Tori Austin. So it's not as long. I know I could've put it were the team finds the unsub & everything is jolly & happy & Spencer & Tori finally confess there feelings for each other & Tori goes back to Qauntico with Spencer & the team. But I just couldn't do that. Because if you truly love someone the only way to prove that is to go through scary & complicated situations. And if you can trust that the other one will save & they do. That's how you truly know they love you. So of Spence & Tori had have some way to prove that there love for each other was true after all. So enjoy & I'll update soon.  
DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own CM or the BAU  
Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Aparatus  
Perfect Two by Auburn  
Hero by Sterling Night  
I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz  
Far Away by Nickelback  
_

* * *

3rd Person POV

Penelope came bursting through the door with biggest smile on her face. Everyone was curious as to why though. It'd been a week since Tori was kidnapped & there was not a single lead in the case.

"You know all of that info you gave me to help run down our guy. Well the first time I came up empty. So I tried again except this time I tried the state of Louisiana. And only one guy fit our description his name being Justin Walters. His lat known address was in Shreveport, but I dug a little deeper & found that his father owns a ranch on the outskirts of town." Penelope said happily. Everyone was up & out of the door to go & get Tori & put the unsub behind bars.

Tori's POV

I woke up & it was dark as usual, but it was colder. I shivered pulling my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them trying to stay warm. I vaguely remember being loaded into the Monte Carlo again. And the trip was long. But I don't remember much about the ride itself. But I was certain that at some point last night that they'd moved me farther away from home & the man I loved.

Spencer's POV

We searched the entire property only to come up empty. Neither Tori or the unsub were to be found.

"I think we're working with 2 unsubs here." Morgan said.

If we were working with 2 that would make it all the more complicated & honestly I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand not being able to know if Tori was safe or not. I was after all supposed to protect her even if that meant I died while doing it. I knew I wasn't Superman, but I would be her hero because I loved her. I don't when I started loving her. Maybe it was the day I first met her or maybe it happened during those weeks I practically lived with her. All I knew was that I loved Tori Austin & I was gonna her hero & just like gravity I would be unstoppable.  
**6 hours later **

**~Dream~**

_Tori ran straight into my arms. I held onto her. "I'll never let you go ever again." I whispered in her ear. "I know you won't." She whispered back. "Spence?" She said. "Yeah?" I said. "I love you." Tori said a smile gracing her lips. "I love you too." I said smiling back. I pulled her towards me & we shared a passionate kiss.  
_

**~End Of Dream~  
**

* * *

_So did you like? Well tell me in the review. The dream was a last minute thing I was listenin to Nickelback's song Far Away which by the way is part of the playlist. Anyways I was listenin to it & it mentioned somethin bout a dream so I was like that song will be part of the playlist & I can add a dream to my story so I did. So yeah don't forget to review. I'll update as soon as possible. ~ms. unpredictable2000 _


	8. We Are The Perfect Two

Perfect Two

_Hello my little pretties. This is the final chapter. It's the 8th chapter I really do hope you enjoyed my story while it lasted. Do enjoy this last chapter it took me an hour and half to write. It's safe to say it's the longest chapter yet. So do enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own CM  
Perfect Two by Auburn  
Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Aparatus  
I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz  
You & Me by Lifehouse  
Wanted by Hunter Hayes  
_

* * *

Tori's POV

I sat in the corner with my arms wrapped around my legs. My teeth were chattering & I was freezing. I coughed. The door opened & a girl was thrown inside. The door flew shut & she turned to it. She banged on it begging someone to let her out.

"It's no use I said. They won't let you out no matter how much you scream & yell." I said.

"But they have no right to keep us here. We're not their property they don't own us." She said.

"I know they don't own us, but they act like we are their property. The only thing we can do is fight against them. When they try to treat us like trash." I said. "By the way I'm Tori Austin."

"No way. You're the girl that was kidnapped 3 weeks ago. The media's saying that your dead by now. And I'm Lily Pruitt." Lily said.

"Of course they are. They know the other girls didn't last much longer than 3 weeks. But I'm not there type. I'm not young enough for them. They won't kill me just yet." I said.

"What do you mean by "not there type"?" Lilly asked shivering. "It's freezing down here."

"I'm pretty sure your 16. I'm 22 these men only target 16 year olds girls. Something about that age is appealing to them. But they take them & torture them. These men love to watch girls your age suffer. Their sick people." I said.

"I am 16. But if they only go after girls my age. Why'd they take you?" Lilly said confused.

"One of the men up there knows my Uncle. He put that guy away. And now he wants to make my Uncle suffer. So first it was parents & then my little sister & brother & then my older brother. Now it's me since I am the only family my Uncle has left in the area." I said. I could feel the tears threatening to spill.

Spencer's POV

3 weeks now & we still hadn't found Tori. Now there was another girl missing this time taken from Shreveport. And that address that Justin had in Shreveport was now none-existent. No matter how much Garcia dug she couldn't find the address. So we couldn't do anything until some kind of lead showed up. I didn't know where Tori was. All I could do was pray that she was still alive. I never knew it could be so scary not knowing whether or not the person that you truly loved was alive or not. It was absolutely terrifying.

Garcia walked in with a small smile on her lips. "I've been digging & digging & digging & I can't find much. But I did find out that Justin's mother is still living. She lives in Marshal. I've talked to her & she's willing to talk to us only if we send some people out there to her." She said.

I watched Morgan & Rossi head out the door. Hopefully they would find out something useful. Maybe even find out about our unsubs whereabouts.

3rd person POV

Emily, Penelope, & JJ sat in the small conference room. Talking amongst themselves. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think I've ever seen him so down before." Emily said. JJ didn't say anything for a few minutes. She just watched Spence. She noticed how he looked at the clock every five seconds. And every time the door opened or closed she saw his eyes darted toward them. JJ found herself smiling to herself.

"What's with the smile JJ?" Emily asked.

"I can't believe I didn't notice this sooner, but Spence is love. With none other than Tori. I don't know if he's realized it yet. But it's obvious, so obvious that I was blind to it. Until now." JJ said her smile widening.

"I knew something wasn't right. He's never this sad. Even on the cases that take a big toll on all of you guys. I can't believe I didn't see it either." Penelope said smiling herself.

"No wonder the kid was so eager to be the one to protect her." Emily said with a smile. Penelope got up & walked to sit beside Dr. Reid.

"You wanna talk about it?" Penelope asked sitting down beside him.

"Talk about what?" Reid asked confused.

"Don't act like you don't know. Unless you haven't realized it yourself." Penelope said.

"Haven't realized what? What are you talking about Garcia?" Spencer said even more confused.

Penelope found herself laughing at his confusion.

"You love her." She said with a smile. Spencer blushed when he finally realized what she meant.

"N-n-no I don't. S-s-she's just a friend." He stuttered. The blush still gracing his cheeks.

"Don't you lie to me Spencey. JJ & Em can see that you love her to." Garcia said laughing again.

"Even if I do love her. It's not that bad is it?" Spencer said shifting awkwardly in his chair.

"No it's not bad if you love her. Actually I think it's sweet." Garcia said trying to keep from laughing at her friends innocence.

"But what if she doesn't love me back?" He murmured. Reid looked up at Garcia. She saw that he really didn't think she loved him back.

"For a genius you sure can be stupid. Tori does love you Spencey it's obvious in everything she does. When she's with you she's not scared at all. And Spencey she trusts you the most out of all us." Garcia said seriously.

"Are you sure?" Spence asked fear obvious in his voice.

"I'm positive." Garcia said nodding.

Tori's POV

I looked up as the door opened. He walked straight over to Lily grabbing her arm he pulled her to her feet. I realized what he was about to do with her & I couldn't let that happen. "Take me. Not her take me. If you want somebody to kill. Kill me not her." I said hoarsely. "So the pretty little angel is ready to meet her maker." He said venom filling his deep voice. I nodded. He threw Lily to the ground & yanked me to my feet. I could her Lily crying & begging him to take her instead, but he paid no attention to her. I felt tears sliding down my face as we walked out into the night. I prayed with everything I had inside me that Spence would find me before it was to late.

Spencer's POV

I looked up as Morgan & Rossi walked in. Hotch looked to Rossi & he nodded. Hotch disappeared into the conference room & came back out a few minutes later JJ & Prentiss. I jumped to my feet. Grabbing my vest & gun I rushed out to the SUV. Tori just hang on a little longer we're on our way. I thought. I prayed with all my might that she was still alive.

Tori's POV

I lay on the floor of the barn gasping for air. I tried to stand up to fight them off, but he kicked me again sending me back to the ground. His partner pulled me to my feet. Holding me there while he walked towards me.

"Has the little angel had enough or does she want Justin to play harder." He said. So his name was Justin.

"You won't get away with this. You know that right Justin. There probably already on there here. You & your buddy you won't get away with this. Even if you do kill me. You'll still go away for the rest of your life." I said. Justin raised his hand & slapped me. Sending me sprawling to the ground again. I managed to get to my knees. I sat there breathing deeply. I winced it hurt so bad.

"Justin, we have to get out of here. If the cops are on there way. We're dead there's no way we can get outta this jam." Justin's partner said.

"Shut up Ryan. She's lying the cops are not on there way here. We can easily get rid of both of these girls & be out of this state in no time. No will ever know what happened to them." Justin said.

I stood to my feet. I took a deep breath. I turned around & Ryan tried to come at me I swung around kicking him in the back of the head he fell to the ground. I kicked him he won't rolling across the ground. Ryan moaned when he hit the back wall.

Justin turned to see what was going on. He smiled when he saw me standing there ready for a fight.

"So my little angel is ready for another round with me." Justin said sarcastically. I pulled my arm back & slugged him in the jaw. He stumbled backwards.

"I will always be ready for another round with anyone. If you want to fight I'll fight & I won't give up." I said angrily. Justin lunged for me I swung around landing my foot right in the center of his back. He dropped to the ground. I bent down.

"One more thing I'm NOT your little angel." I said letting the venom color my voice.

I was about to leave the barn & go find Lily when something knocked me to the ground again. A foot hit me hard in the side sending me rolling into a horse pen. I held back the tears that threatened to spill. I wasn't gonna let them see me cry. That's all they wanted they wanted to see me scream & cry. They wanted me to let them know it hurt. But that was the one pleasure they wouldn't get. I slowly stood to my feet.

"My little angel seems to want more. And that's what she'll get." Justin said.

"I am NOT your little angel." I screamed angrily. Justin slapped me sending sprawling to the ground. Both Justin & Ryan came towards me. I tried to crawl away. The pain was getting to be unbearable. I could feel the tears sliding down my face. I could hear the faint sounds of sirens as a foot impacted with my side again. I screamed this time. It hurt so bad. It hurt like hell. Ryan grabbed me & yanked me to my feet. The palm of Justin's hand hit my face & Ryan let go as did making me fall to the ground again. Ryan kicked me one last time sending me rolling into the back wall. Everything was starting to blur, but I held onto my conciseness. I pushed myself to my feet. And there was a gun just as the trigger was pulled I fell to the ground losing conciseness.

Spencer's POV

We arrived there & everyone surrounded the house. I prayed with all of my might that Tori was still alive. The house was empty. We all headed in different directions. Morgan & I were heading towards the barn. When we a scream.

"That's screams all to familiar." Morgan said. Both of us took off running at top speed. We reached the barn just as a gun went off. Morgan threw the door open & 2 men stood inside while Tori laid on the ground. I ran towards her. Hoping that she was still alive. I rolled her over. To find her still breathing. She didn't have any gunshot wounds. But her face had a red handprint on it & it was tear-stained. The paramedics came rushing in they lifted Tori onto the stretcher & rushed her towards the ambulance. I followed behind them. I watched as they loaded her into the ambulance & it rushed off towards the hospital.

"You okay?" Morgan asked. I shifted from foot to foot thinking about what Garcia had said earlier. I still didn't know how she could be so sure that Tori loved me back.

"You okay?" Morgan asked repeating his question.

"Yeah fine." I said.

"Reid, what's up? There's something wrong. Don't try to lying to me." Morgan said. JJ & Emily walked up then.

"He's in love with Tori. He just doesn't want to admit." JJ said smiling.

I blushed ducking my head while shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"I knew something wasn't right. All this time our young genius has been in love with Tori & he's been to scared to admit." Morgan said. He punched me in the arm.

"It doesn't matter though. She doesn't feel the same way." I said silently.

"Did she tell you that herself?" Emily asked curiously.

"No, but no one could ever love me." I said shifting from foot to foot.

"Spence, you are so blind & for a genius your pretty stupid sometimes. Tori does love you. She also trusts you more than any of us." JJ said. I watched as JJ & Emily walked off. Morgan still stood beside me though. I knew we should probably be leaving now. So I walked over to the SUV & climbed in.

**The next day **

I knew that we'd being leaving sometimes soon. I walked downstairs to find Garcia.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked nervously.

"No. But I talked to Hotch & he agreed to stay here until Tori's out of the hospital. He agreed it would be the best thing to do." Penelope said with a smile.

"Why is it the best thing to do?" I asked confused.

"Because silly we all know that you love Tori. And Hotch doesn't want to ruin that for you. So we're here until Tori's at of the hospital. Because she's coming back with is to Quantico." Garcia said smiling brightly.

"Hotch said that?" I asked surprised. She nodded.

"Oh and one more thing. Emily & JJ are at the hospital right now they said that Tori's awake & she wants to see. And the doctors said she should be out in a day or two." Garcia said.

**2 days later **

Tori's POV

"I refuse to ride in a god-damned wheelchair. I am perfectly capable of walking." I said.

"I'm sorry ma'am but it's hospital policy." The nurse said.

"Well let me tell me what I think of your- I was about to give her a piece of my mind. When Spence walked in.

"Spence, will please tell these people that I don't need a wheelchair to ride in." I begged him.

"Sorry Tori, but it's hospital policy. You only have to ride the front doors in it." He said. I glared at him. I was about to let them know what I thought of the damn policy. When Spence pulled me into a kiss. I gave into it & kissed him back. His tongue traced my lips begging for an entrance. I opened it letting him in. His tongue slid across the roof my mouth & down my the side of my cheek making me moan. I slid my tongue it his mouth & did the same earning a moan from him. Someone coughed & both of us pulled away blushing.

"Now about have to ride in the wheelchair." Spence said with a smile.

"Fine." I grumbled. I sat down in it.

**2 weeks later in Quantico **

I was sitting in our apartment waitin for Spence to get home. I was going through the songs I had on my phone & I found one that. I thought was perfect for me & Spence so I played it.

"You can be the peanut butter to jelly. You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly. You can be the captain & I can be your first mate. You can be the chills I feel on our first date. You can be the hero & I can be your sidekick. You can be the tear I cry if we ever split. You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin. Don't know if I could ever be without ya cause boy you complete me & in time I know we'll both see that we're all we need. Cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high & you're the one I wanna marry. Cause you're the one for me, for me. And I'm the one for you, for you. And we're the perfect two. We're the perfect two, we're the perfect two. Baby me & you we're the perfect two. You can be the prince & I can be the princess. You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist. You can be the shoes & I can be the laces. You can be the heart that I spill on the pages. You can be vodka & I can be the chaser. You can be the pencil & I can be the paper. You can be as cold as the winter weather. But I don't care as long as we're together. Don't know if I could ever be without ya cause boy you complete me & in time I know we'll both see that we're all we need. Cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high & you're the one I wanna marry. Cause you're the one for me, for me. And I'm the one for you, for you. And we're the perfect two. We're the perfect two, we're the perfect two. Baby me & you we're the perfect two. You know that I'll never doubt ya. And you that I think about ya. And you know I can't live without ya. I love the way that you smile & maybe in just a while. I can see me walk down that isle. Don't know if I could ever be without ya cause boy you complete me & in time I know we'll both see that we're all we need. Cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high & you're the one I wanna marry. Cause you're the one for me, for me. And I'm the one for you, for you. And we're the perfect two. We're the perfect two, we're the perfect two. Baby me & you we're the perfect two."

I found myself singing along. I loved the song.

"I had no idea that I was the straw to your berry & I didn't know that I was the one you wanna marry." Spence said smiling. I walked over to him & hugged him.

"Of course you. And anyways you're the one for me cause we are after all the perfect two." I said smiling back. He leaned down & caught my lips. I ran my fingers through his hair pulling him closer to me. His arms tightened around my waist as he pulled me closer.

**The End**

* * *

_ So I hoped you enjoyed my story cause it's time for it to end. This is sadly the last chapter. Don't forget to review. ~ms. unpredictable2000 _


End file.
